


Later That Night

by MissyLeigh



Series: Tom and Missy [4]
Category: Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Actor Tom Hiddleston, Benedict Cumberbatch - Freeform, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Original Characters - Freeform, Romance, Slow Burn, meet cute, tom hiddleston - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-18 21:07:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9402911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissyLeigh/pseuds/MissyLeigh
Summary: Wow it's been an age!Let's catch up where we left off shall we!Obviously this all occurs in my brain, is not real. I own nobody but Missy. I adore them all x





	

She ran the cloth over the polished wood as she caught her breath, before her name was called again, and she moved to serve another customer.  
The bar was pleasantly busy tonight. A welcome distraction from her afternoon, that she was still trying to get her head around.  
Of course nothing had happened, though the imagery from the earlier daydream was still on her mind.  
They had watched a film, laughed comfortably, sat together, not touching but companionably close. And had parted ways with a hug, a kiss on the cheek, and of course (she laughed to herself at the memory) an apology from Tom, for having to dash off. Which she of course brushed aside having to work anyway.  
She shook her head as she stepped back to give the customer his change, and moved on to the next.

He exhaled slowly, shaking his head.  
"Hi mate! So sorry Tom!" An out of breath greeting, as he was joined in the dimly lit smoking area.  
"You wouldn't be you if you weren't late! Shall we?"  
Tom stubbed out the glowing cigarette and motioned to the door,  
"Looks busy, I'm hoping there's a free table somewhere."  
The two men entered the pub, and sure enough spotted a small empty table not too far from the bar, and relatively aside from view.  
Tom lowered himself to one of the stools at the small table, knees only just within the confines of the surface.  
"I'll get these!"  
Tom smiled and nodded as he was left alone, idly looking around at the people enjoying the evening, foot tapping to the music from the jukebox.

"Ohmygod!" A hushed squeal came over Missy's shoulder as she poured drinks from the optics,  
"What is it Sal?" She, rolled her eyes at her colleague.  
"I swear I just served Benedict Cumberbatch! What's he doing in here?!" Sally, was practically electric, speaking in a stage whisper into Missy's ear as she too poured drinks.  
Missy rolled her eyes, it was highly unlikely, though the odd soap star or minor celebrity sometimes appeared, the pub was pleasantly situated just out the way of both foot and road traffic, which said a lot considering it was almost always busy.  
She turned back to continue serving and found her eyes drifting around the open spaces of the pub. She almost laughed at her own stupidity, and Sally's probably misplaced excitement, until she caught it, off to her left, carrying across the room just as one song faded into the next.  
That laugh.  
Surely she was imagining it. She'd spent the day with him and it's carried over somehow.  
She handed the customer her change and turned to glance in the direction that THE laugh but not THAT laugh (she was trying to convince herself), came from.

"So anyway," Benedict took a sip from his pint, "How have you been. How's time off? Where are you off to next?" His eyes crinkling at the corners as he smiled. "Not that I'm wishing you away of course, this has been an overdue catch-up!"  
Tom's long fingers swiped condensation from the glass, as he calmed his laughter,  
"It really has mate. I'm off for a few days in Paris the day after tomorrow. Then back, and over to Prague for two weeks filming, about a week or so after that. Time off is nice, and I'm managing to get more than a day here and there now, it's good to catch up and..."

Missy finished serving and took a cloth to wipe down the bar, she reached the far end and idly cleaned, as she continued to tell herself that she did not hear HIS laugh over the din of the busy pub.

Tom finished his pint, closely followed by his friend, and motioned to his glass;  
"Another, Ben?"  
"Sure why not, got to be back soon though, or Sophie will lynch me!" He laughed.  
Unfolding himself from the stool, he grabbed the glasses and stood by the bar.  
She heard the low laugh, familiar, and definitely not in her head, as she looked up,  
"Twice in one day?" She smiled.  
"I swear I'm not stalking you!" He laughed with a wink, and indicated the two glasses.  
She grabbed two clean ones and began to pour the drinks,  
"I assume then, that my colleague isn't going insane, she mentioned serving Cumberbatch earlier, I thought she was imagining things!" She laughed.  
"She's very much sane, you should come and say hi, when you're free!"  
She waved his hand away as he went to pay.  
"My turn right!" She said with a wink, turning and walking away.  
Tom shook his head, still laughing as he headed back to the table.

**Author's Note:**

> To be continued...
> 
> Apologies for my absence. Life gets in the way sometimes.  
> Barely proofread- do let me know if there is anything horrific lol.
> 
> Enjoy. Comment. Do go back and read the rest for context!  
> Mx


End file.
